In Sickness or in Health
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: When Ginny gets sick Harry goes into panic mode. And with Madam Pomphery gone… HarryGin
1. Dizzy

In Sickness or in Health

Pozest-Illusion

Summary: When Ginny gets sick Harry goes into panic mode. And with Madam Pomphery gone… Harry/Gin

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, not even Harry's heart but just you wait I will! Someday!

A/N: In this story Ginny is taking some advanced classes that why she's is in classes with 'the gang'. ;)

Ginny stumbled, slightly dizzy, out of Potions class. She sneezed. Malfoy looked at her in pure disgust, "Come Crabb, Goyle, before we get infected." And he stormed off taking Crabb and Goyle with him. Ginny sniffed, collecting herself, but as looked around she found that her vision had gone slightly crazy. The hall in front of her, twisted and turned in a blurry maze, she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her, so she did the only thing she could do, "Harry!"

Her voice sounded strange even to her, raspy, she realized she didn't feel well, overcome with dizziness, the blurry world spinning endlessly before her eyes, "Harry." She repeated quietly, she knew she should get to the Hospital wing but she trusted neither her eyes nor her legs. Her legs shook beneath her, finally collapsing. "Oof!" Harry who was a while away couldn't hear Ginny calling for him but he could hear her books fall, "Ginny?" "Harry", her voice was weak, barely audible. Harry rushed to her side, "Ginny, what happened, if Malfoy did this, I'll kill him!" No matter how crummy Ginny felt she couldn't help but smile at her overprotective Harry, "No, not Malfoy. I… Can't see." "What? Have you… Gone blind?", Harry's eyes widened at the mere thought. "I-I'm not sure I need to get to the Hospital Wing. I think I'm sick." "You certainly don't look well", agreed Hermione's voice out of nowhere. Harry picked up her books, and helped her up. Ginny's vision cleared as if it had only been blocked by a cloud, but she still felt weak and dizzy.

"I knew this was going to happen! I should have known… See I had this dream, it was more of a nightmare really…" Ginny could only listen to Harry ramble on, as he led her down the hall to the hospital wing. But as they stood in the entrance to the wing they didn't see Madam Pomphery. Which was odd. They heard the sound of breaking glass, "Oh dear…" Cautiously they stepped further in the room. But instead of Madam Pomphery they found an older witch, who looked like she had lost her glasses, and was totally unaware of the broken beaker in front of her. "Is Madam Pomphery here?" Harry bravely asked. "Goodness me no, she got called away this morning, sickness in the family…" On closer inspection Harry noticed that the nurse had put on her uniform backwards. "Oh dear, that child doesn't look well at all, is she ill?" "Umm… No, she just…. Drank a bad potion… Well bye!" Harry dashed out of the wing taking Ginny with him, "I not letting that sad excuse for a nurse get her hands on you! She could do more damage than Lockhart!" Ginny just nodded, and then winced, it hurt to nod.

Luckily Christmas holiday was almost there, only one class left. But they had a while before it started. Harry managed to sneak into the girl dormitories with Ginny and Hermione without getting caught. Ginny could tell Harry was going into panic mode, "And you're sure you'll be ok?" "She told you 5 minutes ago, she'll be fine, as long as you stop asking stupid questions!" Ginny smiled despite herself, and laughed but it turned into a cough, "See what you've done?" Harry glared at Hermione. "You know Ginny you really look sick you should get some rest!" Even thought he throat hurt she managed to say, "I would but there's a strange boy in my dormitory." Harry jealously looked around, realizing it was him, he brushed her words aside. "No but Ginny, if you feel even the slightest bit ill, just come get Ron and I, ok?" Ginny thought in her head, " Oh yeah, like I'm going to run all the way down the girl dormitory stairs, then up the boy dormitory stairs, just in time to barf." "Or… You could send Hermy…" Hermione glared at him, "Don't call me that." "No, really Ginny you should get some rest…" "Harry!" "Huh?" "She's trying to rest but I don't know if you noticed, there is a GUY in her FACE who won't shut up!" "Oh…Right, well I'll be back!", and he ran down the stairs.

Harry was true to his word 5 minutes later he came running back up the stairs, "Ginny you should drink this cold water! And Ron told me to give you these!", he gave the bottled water to Hermione, and threw the pills onto Ginny's bed. "Harry what exactly are those pills for?" "I don't know but it's medicine isn't it?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and was about to retort, when Harry ran off yelling something about getting some chicken noodle soup from the house elves. Hermione didn't even get a chance to argue. Ginny groaned. "Well at least you know he loves you", Hermione grinned. Ginny laughed, and then coughed but nodded smiling.

A/N: This story is going to end up being probably 3 chapters long, and as you can see my chapters are short! And even though I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this I wanted to say where I got this idea: I got sick in China, and this guy who had a crush on me went psycho, most of what Harry said in this chapter, has been said to me, on that night. He wouldn't get out of my room and eventually I was forced to get up and chase him away. ;)

"Harry, it's ok, I'll be fine I'm not going to die or anything. Just a random illness." "Well, even so, I just want to make sure you know that I'll be here for you, in sickness or in health."


	2. Ashooe!

Chapter 2 (Ashoo!)

It was almost time for their next class and it came all too quickly for Ginny… And although Harry himself couldn't manage to sneak back up the stairs Dobby didn't seem to have a problem, and he brought soup! The soup Harry had sent for. Hermione was grateful but still unhappy about the houself situation "Thank you Dobby! But really you shouldn't take orders from-" "It was Dobby's pleasure to assist the girlfriend of Harry Potter!" Ginny choked on her soup, his girlfriend? Where'd he get THAT idea? Oh well worked for her… She shrugged as Dobby disappeared. "Well?" Hermione asked. "Well what?" "Well…?" "No I'm sure Harry didn't tell Dobby I'm his girlfriend, Dobby just assumed…" "Well, Gin you can't argue, you like him! Maybe not as much as you usted to but still…" "So what if I like him?" "Have you not seen the way he looks at you? And now you're sick and he's all worried you're going to die, he's rushing around doing things for you, he loves you! You can't make it anymore obvious!" "Unless he said it to my face… But he likes me so what?" "Gin, if you like him, and he likes you, then why aren't you his girlfriend?" "Well because… Actually you've made a very good point… I've never really- achoo!" Ginny sneezed, she sniffled for a bit. Then she sat back wondering… If she loved him, and she was pretty sure she did, and he loved her then why? Just why? She made up her mind to ask him.

"Gin, are you sure you want to go to Charms? Don't you think people will notice you're sniffling like a-" "Well if I don't go, and I'm not in the hospital wing they'll think I skipped class a-atshioo-and that would not be good…" "Well, ok point taken but here…_Sniflou!_" Ginny's voice went back to normal, she giggled, "Harry is so cute… We really should call him: Harry the hottie!" Ginny giggled more. "Oh good gods, for the love of Merlin, pull yourself together. Ginny listen to me! This spell will keep you from sneezing but-" "You know I've always wondered… Are aliens good snoggers?" "Well it has a tendency to make you a little… Well on the mad side…" "You know what should really be a word? Thanko. Instead of two words you could just-" "Oh come on!" Hermione shook her head wondering if it would just be better to leave her sick, being loopy might actually make her more noticeable…

Much to everyone's (not) surprise Harry was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, "Ginny! You're ok! Did you get the soup?" "You're cute!", Ginny tripped and fell into Harry's arms. "Umm Hermione any idea what they put in that soup?" "Actually I hexed her…" "Hermione! You HEXED her? Is it not enough that she's-" "Harry, it's a spell to stop the signs of sickness- like sneezing, coughing, scratchy voice, but Ginny had a 'reaction' from it, so she's kinda…", Hermione stopped searching for the right word. "Drunk?" "Well not exactly…" "I like butterflies! Don't you? And kittens! Cuddly kittens! And yooooouuuu!" Harry looked at her, she still hadn't let go, Harry thought for a moment, "Are you sure you can't leave her like this?" "Harry!", Hermione smacked him (Lightly) with her Charms book. "Just kidding I like Ginny just the way she is." "Oh, you're so sweet!", Ginny giggled. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. "Maybe you'd better cast a silence spell too…"

After billions of years they finally made to the Charms classroom. And he managed to pry Ginny off Harry, which proved to be quite difficult. "Nome! MY Harry! He'll save me!" "From what?" "Mallory!" "Mallory?" Hermione looked where Ginny was pointing at Mallory-I mean-Malfoy. Hermione had to laugh. As Malfoy past he hissed, "What's so funny you filthy little Mudblood?" "Mallory? What color is blue cheese?" Malfoy actually tripped, didn't fall, but he stumbled… "What?" "And if… If Jimmy cracked Corn and NOmEbody (A/N: Nope not a typo.) cares… Why is there a song about it?" For a while Mallory-I mean- Malfoy just stared at her, with seriously no idea how to answer. Crabb nudged Malfoy, "Yeah Mallory, that's a good question, why is that?" Finally Malfoy just walked to his seat without saying a word. Hermione started crying from holding back her laughter.

"Good evening class!" "Good evening Professor Flitwick!" "Right then… Today we'll be learning Ah-tea-zu, the Charm. Ahtizu is a charm used for…." Well he said more than that but Ginny wasn't really listening, she was too busy staring dreamily at Harry, "I like polka dots… I wonder if Harry likes Polka dots… Everybody likes polka dots! Even Mallory!", Don't worry she was talking in her head. "…Ginny would you like to be the first to try?" Harry looked at Hermione, who looked back at Harry, "_Deflato_." Ginny snapped back to sick mode, trying not to sniffle she said, "I'd love to." Her voice barely came out as a whisper. "Right come up here, in front of the class…" Hermione held her breath Ginny looked about ready to faint. But instead she stood gripping her wand tightly and managed to get in front of the class, but she couldn't remember what the spell was to save her life… Hermione was mouthing it, but it was hard to make out… "Go on Ginny cast it on the feather", Flitwick obviously has a feather obsession. Ginny stared at Hermione for one last second then she turned pointing her hand at the feather, "Ah-tishoo!" More sneeze than words but to her surprise the feather grew as big as her. "Well done!" Ginny scurried back to her seat, just in time to collapse.

(A/N: Yep that was supposed to be confusing.)

"Ginny? Ginny?" Ginny nodded. "Are you ok?" Ginny shook her head. "Can you make it through the rest of the class?" "Tell me, did I seriously say everything to Harry that I remember saying?" "Err… Yes." The little color left in her face drained. "Gin, don't faint! He's knows it was just a spell." "Bloody hell. Mallory-I mean-Malfoy too?" "Well duh." "Bloody hell he's going to think I'm…" "Crazy?" "Well, yes." "No offense Ginny but you aren't exactly the most sane person I know." Ginny didn't reply, she was to busy having a coughing spaz into her robes. Since the rest of the class was just practicing Ginny made it through fine, it was too loud to hear her coughing. And when they were excused from class Gin did the best she could to get out of the classroom before Harry. She wasn't sure if she could possibly more embarrassed but she didn't want to find out. But the sickness had already weakened her. Nearly to the fat lady her legs shook, barely able to hold her weight. Her throat hurt, all she wanted to do was lay in her bed, but her voice wouldn't work. "Ginny?" Ginny froze, "I can't face him, not now, I'll, he'll …Uh." She collapsed Harry caught her though, "Ginny?" Ginny was in another realm but still he had to ask, "Do you seriously think I'm cute?"


	3. Virus Cancellation

Chapter 3 (Virus Cancellation.)

Ginny woke up to find Harry right by her side, the invisibility cloak tucked under his arms. He grinned his usually friendly smile at Ginny, "Feeling better?" "Yeah, how long have you been…here… ?" "Since you fainted into my arms", Harry replied. Ginny blushed, "Sorry about that…" "It's fine", Harry grinned, "You should really fall into my arms more often." Ginny laughed, "I'm no damsel in distress, you know." "You were." "Well… Yeah. But I'm older now and I think I can live my life without a handsome knight ready to save me." "So… You really do think I'm cute?" Ginny blushed, "Well, yes, not that is any of your concern." "Consider me concerned." "You didn't have to stay here all night you know." "Yes I did, I had to make sure I knew you were alright." "Harry, it's ok, I'll be fine I'm not going to die or anything. Just a random illness. And I think it's gone now." "Well, even so, I just want to make sure you know that I'll be here for you, in sickness or in health." "Really?" "Really. You know, I'm here for you, if you need me, and I'll be here for you, even if you don't." Ginny smiled at him, " Harry do you love me?" "Would I have stayed here all night if I didn't?" "No, Harry it's a yes or no question." "Yes, I love you." "Then you have permission to come to my rescue any time." "I was hoping you'd say that." Harry swooped down and picked Ginny up out of the bed, "The covers were attacking you." Ginny laughed at him, mockingly she said, "My hero." "So… Do I get a reward for saving you from the pillows of doom?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "If it'll make you shut up." "Fair enough." She wrapped her arms around him, in a hug. Harry whispered in her ear, "That wasn't not what I was thinking…" "You aren't going to kiss a newly recovered sick girl are you?" "I'd like to see you stop me." Ginny grinned, her crush finally confirmed, she kissed him. It may not have been the first kiss, and it certainly wasn't that last. But it was the kissed that confirmed that Harry would be there for her in Sickness and in Health.

A/N: 'Kay that was the last Chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Pozest Illusion logging out.


End file.
